


You're back

by TiredBisexual



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bisexual Dean, M/M, Reuinions, Sam Ships It, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 11:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15363873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiredBisexual/pseuds/TiredBisexual
Summary: Castiel comes back from the dead, again...Sam encourages Dean to confront his feelings for the angel.Will Dean be truthful to his feelings for Cas?





	You're back

**You're Back**

 

Sam was 14 years old when he caught his older brother Dean kissing a boy in their motel room, **"Don't you ever tell anyone about this"** Sam heard Dean threaten the other boy, Sm couldn't think why Dean would be so ashamed of this. The only thing is Dean had NO idea that Sam knew. Sam knew his brother, he wouldn't take kindly to Sam confronting him so Sam decided he would wait for Dean to tell him.

 

Sam was 23 when he Castiel for the first time, he could tell there was some sort of connection between the angel and his brother but he couldn't figure it out.

Sam was 25 when Castiel told him that he ( Cas, not Sam) had a profound bond with Dean. 

10 years, 10 years, Sam had waited for his brother to admit his feelings for Cas. Cas was his best friend, Dean was his brother, he wanted them to be happy, together. He had danced around them for years, the eye- sex, the angst and tension . He was fed up.

 

Sam was 32 when Cas died, for what seemed to be the last and final time. They gave him a proper hunters funeral. It's what he deserved. Dean said nothing as they burnt his body. He was taking this hard. 

6 days after Cas had died, Sam was lying in bed when he could hear it, the crying.  He could hear Dean crying, begging and pleading for Chuck to bring him back.  **" please, im begging you, bring him back, I need him, I..I"** Dean stuttered.

 _"Just say it!"_ Sam's mind screamed, but Dean never finished his sentence.

A couple of weeks later, Sam decided he couldn't take it anymore, this was the 6th night that Dean had come home drunk. He would talk to him.

 

Sam walked into the bunkers kitchen to find Dean scoffing his face with bacon. **" Dean, we have to talk."** Sam, said, bracing himself.

 

 **"Sammy, morning sunshine!, Bacon?"** replied Dean, shoving his plate in Sam's face.

 

 Sam pushed the plate out of his face **" Dean, we need to talk about, Cas"** Sam paused, waiting for Dean's defensive behaviour.

 

Dean, placed both fists on the table, head down said **" Sam, No"**

 

Sam started again **" Dean please,  I know you cared for him.."** even though Sam knew it was more than that, he thought he'd start safely.

 

 **"Of course i cared for him, he was our best friend, our broth..brother"** Dean shouted, looking at Sam.

 

 **" You loved him Dean"** Sam said, looking into Dean's eyes, he wouldn't back down now., he was gonna be brave now, for him and Dean. Dean needed to get this weight off his chest, it was time.

 

 **"Shut up"** Dean said, looking back down at the table.

 

 **"No I won't!"** Sam was shouting, " **You love him!, it's okay Dean, it't nothing to be ashamed of!"** Sam said shouting, even louder now.

 

 **"Sam, please stop"** Dean said, his voice was barley a whisper.

 

 **"Please Dean, say it, nothing bad will happen. He loved you too you know?"** Sam said, encouraging Dean. He held his breath for Dean's reply

Dean scoffed st that but he opened his mouth to speak anyway. **" I loved him and now he's dead, He's dead Sam, so please leave it"** Dean said, storming out of the kitchen.

 

Sam let out a big sigh of relief, it didn't go that bad,  he admitted it after all, he actually admitted it. Sam couldn't remember how long he had waited for this moment. He would have given anything for Cas to be here to hear this. 

 **"I hope you heard that Cas, where ever you are.."** Sam said

 

A couple of hours later, Dean had come out of his room and was sitting in the library with Sam. A very annoying jingle filled the room, Dean looked down at his phone.  **Unknown.** appeared on his screen. He did think about not answering, then thought against it, in case it was a hunter in need.

 

 **"Hello?"** Dean answered. 

 **"Hello Dean"** a familiar voice replied.

 Dean went numb, he knew that voice, every fibre in his body knew it. His heart was racing, it couldn't be possible. 

 **"No, No way. You're dead"** Dean said, every part of his body shaking. Sam was looking at him with wide eyes.

 _"It's Cas"_ Dean mouthed  at Sam, Sam was shaking his head, it couldn't be.

 

Before they knew it, Dean was driving 100 mph down to the address Cas had given them. They both hadn't said a word, not wanting to get their hopes up in case it was a trap.

 

When they pulled up, Sam could see him, the familiar trench coat.  He rushed out of the car and engulfed Cas in a hug. 

 **" Cas, Man it's good to see you!"** Sam chuckled.  **"It is very good to see you too Sam"** Cas replied, looking taken back at the hug.

Dean stood there frozen, for the second time in a couple of hours he heard  **"Hello Dean"**

 **"It's really you?, How?, you were dead, we burnt your body!"** Dean's voice quivering. Sam had never seen Dean like this.

 **" I was in place called The Empty, i bothered an ancient being so much, they let me go"** Cas said, shrugging his shoulders. Dean scoffed.  Sam took a step back, giving them some space.

 **" You are happy I'm back, aren't you Dean?"** Cas asked, nervously. Sam in the background smirked.

 **" Yes, God yes, I.. We, We missed you"** said Dean. Sam came and stood behind Dean  **"Dean, just tell him. It's okay"** He whispered.

Dean looked around at Sam, Sam gave him a smile and thumbs up.

 

Dean took a step closer to Cas, he gave him a tight hug  **"I missed you, God i missed you, Don't ever leave me again, I can't handle it Cas, i cant't. I love you Cas, I..... love you"** Dean rambled. 

Sam scoffed this time,.  _"About time!"_ He thought. 

Cas stared mouth wide open at Dean " **I never, I never thought this day would come back, I love you Dean Winchester, I will always be by your side."** Cas hugged Dean this time.

 

 **"I'm going to sit in the car.....give you some space"** said Sam, backing away to the car.

Dean and Cas smiled, Dean couldn't take it any more, he placed his hands on Cas's cheeks and kissed him passionately.

 **"You're back, You're really back."** Dean said. Cas smiled at him and nodded. Sam couldn't be happier for those two idiots, but he really should invest in noise cancelling ear phones for sure.


End file.
